The Ghost On the Shore
by agrove
Summary: With fishing poles in hand, waiting for brothers and best friends, two figures sit on soft earth under a massive oak enjoying each other's company. One-shot.


**This was inspired by the song The Ghost On the Shore by Lord Huron, it's an amazing listen. This fic is different than what I usually write but the idea would not leave me alone so I figured I'd get it on paper and hope for the best. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin Ryan smiled to himself as he walked along the shore of the small lake, the sun shining brightly above him and warming his barely tanned skin as the crystal clear water lapped gently along the smooth rocks under his feet. With one hand wrapped around his graphite fishing pole and one around the handle of his worn hunter green tackle box he made his way towards the lone figure he had spotted on the other side from his original fishing spot. When he approached the man, around his age with light brown hair and startling green eyes, he slowed and offered a friendly smile when he turned and fixed his gaze upon him. "You having any luck?"

The man relaxed his posture and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree behind him and nodded, "Can't complain. What about you?"

"Nothing," he replied easily.

"What are you using?" the man asked as a light breeze blew open his blue plaid over shirt revealing his black v-neck.

Ryan glanced out over the water before shrugging, "Salmon eggs."

"Well there's your problem, worms are where it's at man! Come on over I've got a whole bucket."

With a grin he finished his walk over and sat down a respectable ways away and set down his gear. After wiping his hands on his dark jeans he held out his right with a wide smile, "Kevin Ryan, everybody calls be Ryan."

The man grabbed his offered hand and shook it firmly, his calloused palm scraping his softer skin. "Dean, nice to meet you man." He twisted and grabbed his bucket before handing it over and reclaiming his pole from where he had sat it down on the dirt next to him.

Ryan eyed the soft brown earth in the pail before movement caught his attention and he instantly stuck his hand in and produced a plump worm wriggling between his fingers. With practiced movements he easily baited his hook and cast out into the water, the movement of the hook hitting the glass like surface sending small ripples that eventually lapped against the shore in front of them. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, both leaning against a massive oak that somehow both shielded them from the sun yet allowed it's rays to warm their skin. It was truly a magnificent day from the weather, which was not too hot nor too cold, to the overall mood. He couldn't remember ever feeling so absolutely relaxed and fulfilled, it was perfect.

With a small sigh he pulled up his legs and glanced over at Dean who was sitting barefoot with his heavy boots next to him. He yearned to feel the soft earth between his toes so he easily slid off his laced boots and black socks before stretching out again with a content sigh. "Just you out here?"

Dean nodded slowly before a small frown appeared on his lightly freckled face, "My sasquatch of a brother is supposed to meet me now that you mention it." With a small shrug his smile returned, "He's probably just wrapped up with his laptop or something, kids such a dork."

Both men laughed, "Yeah I'm waiting for my partner but he's running late as usual. I don't even think he owns a watch."

At the word _partner_ Dean raised a curious eyebrow, which earned him a roll of bright blue eyes. "Work partner bro. Can I steal one of those beers from you?"

"Sure. Sorry dude, kind of spacing out here," he apologized as his hand reached into the cooler and pulled one out before passing it to his new friend.

Ryan's hands closed around the cool glass bottle and after twisting off the cap with the aid of his shirt he took a long pull of the delicious beverage. A glint of sun on chrome in his peripheral vision caught his eye and he let out a low whistle when he turned and fully noticed the gleaming black car between the trees. "That yours?"

Dean turned to follow his gaze and nodded proudly, "That's my baby."

"She's beautiful," he said honestly. "'67?"

The larger man nodded, "Yup. All original, to a certain extent."

After that the conversation slowly quieted until both were sitting in silence just enjoying this seemingly perfect day. Across the water on the opposite shore two figures stood in a strained silence.

Esposito cocked his head slightly as he watched the two men across from him laugh and drink, talk and fish. A sharp wind and light drizzle from above made him clutch his coat more snuggly around him. With a small tremble to his chin he looked up at his massive companion who wore the same expression he knew he did. "Are you sure we can't…"

Sam shook his head sadly, "It would disrupt everything, it's better if we stay over here."

With an accepting nod he returned his attention to his partner, "I can't believe it's already been six months."

"Me neither. It's been almost eight for me." Sam replied softly. "If you don't mind my asking, how did it happen?"

Memories assaulted his mind and he sucked in a deep breath to steady himself before answering. "He went undercover, they found him out and put one in his forehead before I could get to him. What about…"

Sam politely ignored the silent tears running down the darker skinned man's face. "Car accident. It was bound to happen eventually. Someone pulled out in front of him and of course he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, he was gone before his body hit the pavement."

Growing up how they had Sam was able to accept this slightly better than the man he had stumbled upon with the help of divine intervention months before. He gently grasped Esposito's shoulder and squeezed, "I know it's hard but they're happy. They'll never feel pain or sadness or anything bad again. All they know is happiness. Everyday is perfect."

The sound of rustling feathers met their ears and both turned slightly to acknowledge the new arrival. A man dressed in a tan trench coat with tousled black hair walked up next to Sam and stared across the choppy water to the pair that seemed to be surrounded by sunlight, bright rays shining down upon them amidst the stormy weather. "Sam. Javier."

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted.

Unable to keep himself from breaking down any longer a broken sob escaped Esposito's throat as his hands clenched into fists. "Why Cas? I know I'm not supposed to question things but why did this happen to him? He was only thirty-six, he's got a wife and a kid that will never even get to meet him."

The angel never moved and his stoic expression never changed but his eyes softened before he answered in his usual gravely tone. "Humans are born to serve a purpose and when that purpose is fulfilled they are taken from this earth and returned to heaven. For some their task is completed before they are born and for others it takes many years. I do not know what purpose Dean and Kevin have completed, only Father does, but I can tell you both achieved greatness that few men do. You should be proud."

He hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I still don't get why we can see them though. This shouldn't be possible, there's no such things as ghosts."

"They're spirits and he's your soul mate," Sam said quietly. "That's why."

"What?" he sniffed in confusion.

Cas explained further. "Souls are made in pairs and Kevin Ryan is your other half. Soul mates consist of love, friendship, and comfort. While some form sexual relationships others are born as blood brothers," he said with a small nod towards Sam. "And some are born as friends or as you and Kevin, brothers in a different sense of the word. Stay strong Javier, the loss of a soul mate is never easy but you will be rejoined one day."

"Does he miss me, or even notice I'm gone?" he choked out, fearful of the answer.

"He notices," Cas supplied. "But he does not miss you. Time has no meaning for Kevin and Dean anymore, they live in this moment and this moment alone. While for you it has been five months, twenty-nine days, and sixteen hours since he left this plane, for Kevin you are merely running a few minutes late for your monthly fishing trip."

They trio stood in a heavy silence until Cas suddenly exclaimed, "Excuse me." He disappeared from view for a moment until reappearing on the opposite shore.

Hearing footsteps Dean turned and smiled brightly at his best friend, "Hey Cas, get your ass down here and meet my good friend Ryan."

It didn't matter that he had already met Kevin one-hundred and fifty-one times, or that this entire scene was repeated every single day, he had made a promise to Sam and Javier to watch over the pair and he would never betray them. With a small knowing smile he held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ryan. You may call me Cas."

"You going to join us?" Dean asked with a smirk and a wave of his beer bottle.

With an expression that was purely Cas he looked over the lake and offered a minute nod to Sam and Javier who he could see but the two men next to him could not. "I think I would like that Dean."

With fishing poles and beers in their hands and smiles on their faces the three sat, happily and contently, for all eternity.


End file.
